


Roll Camera, Roll Sound, Take One

by lc2l



Category: Everything Leads to You - Nina LaCour
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Epistolary, F/F, News Media, Tumblr, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lc2l/pseuds/lc2l
Summary: The nature of celebrity is living out your life in snapshot moments narrated by other people.





	Roll Camera, Roll Sound, Take One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicleeblair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicleeblair/gifts).



> Thank you K-T and Katie for reading this over. 
> 
> At the time of posting, all the twitter and tumblr accounts referenced were non-existent, abandoned or suspended. I made them up! I don't own them! Nothing exists or is real!

#  **Buzzfeed’s Ones-to-Watch in 2019**

We’ve trawled the endless hours of festival submissions, so you don’t have to!

  1. **Yes &Yes – Directed by Theo Mitchell and Rebecca Alonzo, starring: Benjamin James and Lindsey Miller**



A soft, poignant offering in a year dominated by blockbusters, Yes&Yes has a grand total of three sets, two actors doing all the heavy lifting and one vision of humanity and the strange coincidences that can bring us together.

Miller gets top billing for what is essentially a brief cameo, thanks to the well-deserved Academy award last year. James pulls no emotional punches as the owner of a grocery store but the true breakout role comes from a complete unknown as the lead actress. Ava Garden Wilder (bit of a mouthful, but get used to saying it!) brings a vulnerability and strength to the character of Juniper. A monologue about the purchase of flowers – beautifully rendered in dreamlike stills – is brought to life in a voice that could read the phone book.

Hollywood isn’t sleeping on Garden Wilder, that’s for sure. She’s already tipped to star alongside Ellen Page in an untitled film directed by Owen Wilson in 2020 and we foresee nothing but great things from there.

#  **[Twitter thread, archived: 08/05/2020]**

@alacrastic  
CAN WE TALK ABOUT TO EACH THEIR OWN???

@alacrastic  
Fandom? Come on, don’t go sleeping on this. LADIES LOVING LADIES. MURDER MYSTERIES. BAKING. FAKE DATING TO SOLVE CRIMES. FANDOM’S FAVOURITE ELLEN PAGE STARRING ALONGSIDE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL REDHEAD IN THE WORLD

@Lopine62  
@alacrastic SOLD. Going now.

@Lopine62  
Holy shit. HOLY SHIT @alacrastic !!!!!

@alacrastic  
I HAVE GOOGLED MISS REDHEAD. HER NAME IS AVA GARDEN WILDER WHICH IS TOO LONG FOR TWITTER AND FOR LIFE.

@alacrastic  
I HAVE NOW WATCHED ALL FILMS AVA G-W HAS EVER BEEN IN. THERE ARE A GRAND TOTAL OF TWO WHICH IS A CRIME AGAINST HUMANITY IN GENERAL AND ME IN PARTICULAR.

@Lopine62  
@alacrastic I think for pronunciation’s sake, I’m going with Ava G-dub

@Alacrastic  
@Lopine62 THAT MAKES IT SOUND LIKE SHE’S RELEASING A RAP ALBUM WHICH I WOULD 100% SUPPORT BECAUSE I’M SURE SHE WILL BE FANTASTIC AT EVERYTHING

 

#  **[Online only article on the DailyDot –08/14/2020]**

**Ava Garden Wilder in LA**

_To Each Their Own is shaping up to be the most popular movie that you’ve never heard of. June Elliot visits Los Angeles to meet the breakout star Ava Garden Wilder in her penthouse in Los Angeles._

The sun is shining, the birds are singing. Ava Garden Wilder and her girlfriend, production designer Emi Price, sit drinking lemonade on Wilder’s rooftop deck. They fetch me a glass, apologising that it’s from a packet mix, and a slice of a rich, decadent chocolate cake that I am assured is homemade. It is honestly the most delicious thing I have eaten in months; if Wilder’s career as an actress doesn’t take off, she has a promising future as a baker.

Both girls laugh when I say this.

Wilder seems to be the proverbial needle in the haystack of Hollywood. A young upcoming actress, openly lesbian and in what to all intents appears to be a happy, healthy relationship with a behind-the-scenes star. Emi Price landed her first production design job at the age of 18, for a film that won medals at Sundance and at Cannes. The film – _Yes &Yes _, a slow look at the impact of a traumatic event in the lives of two formerly unrelated people – was also Wilder’s first foray into acting and brought the two together.

The latest offering from Wilder, _To Each Their Own,_ was destined to be another small indie flick, until it was picked up by a substantial internet fan subculture who bonded over the unconventional story, and Wilder’s frankly mesmerising performance as Cathy, a small town investigator who gets caught up in an increasingly unlikely series of events. The film balances precariously on a knife edge between ridiculous and over-the-top, but somehow comes out as a charming story about small town life, the human condition and falling in love. Wilder has finished the official press tour, but is only too happy to return to it when I ask. She loved working on the film, everyone was amazing. She says it was nice to play a positive lesbian relationship in the media, but she doesn’t want to be pigeonholed into playing only lesbian characters going forward.

Wilder is flying out to Vancouver in the morning to start shooting on Aline Ripley’s new project: _The Way we Could_. “I’m very excited about it,” she says. “The script is so fresh, it’s a familiar arc but told in a completely new way.”

Her love interest for the movie will be Caden Taylor. Ava is no stranger to star power – Benjamin James and Lindsey Miller both starred in _Yes &Yes _ – but this will be her first time portraying a relationship with a leading man.

There are, of course, rumours surrounding every young woman’s rise to fame. In Wilder’s case, she appears to have come into a large sum of money around the period of her first acting role, going from a room in a shelter to a room in the Marmont essentially overnight. She was raised by the reclusive Tracey Wilder, but has referred to her as her foster mom, leading the conspiracy theorist to believe she must be the secret lovechild of reclusive Hollywood royalty.

I put the question to her, and she laughs. “My mother had a bit part in a movie once,” she says. “And I never met my father. Tracey was my Mom for most of my life, and now I have all the family I need from my girlfriend and my friends.”

She refuses to elaborate on what caused the falling-out with Tracey Wilder, and Tracey could not be reached for comment. She was last seen in LA speaking with the leader of a notoriously homophobic religious cult, draw what conclusions you wish from that.

Emi Price is studying production design part-time at UCLA while also working on a number of projects in the area. She would not rule out working on a film with Wilder again in future, but it’s difficult to balance demands, locations and schedules in Hollywood.

My time runs out, I thank the girls for their time, and for their cake. Wilder beams and offers to send me the recipe – all that, ladies, and she can cook too!

Check out _Yes &Yes _ on Netflix, and _To Each Their Own_ in cinemas now.

08/14/2020 – by June Elliot

#  **[Tumblr post by user @Popopopopopo – 11/22/2021]**

**OKAY BUT LOOK**

[Side by side pictures of Clyde Jones in _Iron Destiny (_ 1956) and Ava Garden Wilder _in Makes Sense to Me_ (2021)]

**Juniijuniper**  
The red hair! The green eyes! THE CHEEKBONES!

**Messiayer**  
Do the butts match? /s

**Filmbuff99**  
Okay, I know it’s all fun and games here but I’m so over people putting up these tired arguments without doing a thirty second google research. Clyde Jones didn’t have children. He was literally _famous_ for not having children and if you think Clyde Jones would allow one of his children to disappear without making any effort to connect with them, you probably watched one shitty VHS of The Stranger and came on tumblr to make these ridiculous, ill-informed claims. Ava Gdubs has said she doesn’t want to talk about it so how about we all sit back and stop hounding her like the assholes at the Daily Mail and take a fucking chill pill.

**Popopopopopo**  
Looks like the sheriff found your post, op

_#I’ll take tumblr user taking shitposts too seriously for 500 Alex #TETO #AvaGW_

#  **[Twitter thread, archived: 02/27/2023]**

@AGWfan27  
I can’t even watch #theOscars tonight. If Leo didn’t win in 6 nominations, how long are they going to make my queen Ava GDubs wait???

@Selinava  
I KNOW @AGWfan27. She was robbed 4 years ago when Y&Y didn’t get nominated, and every year since is just another blow!

@Selinava  
@Avagardenwild how does it feel to go up against your girlfriend for #theOscars?

@Colinpinnn  
Really enjoying all the people on my timeline tonight with no idea how #theOscars even work.

@Selinava  
@Colinpinnn is that even subtweeting at this point? LEARN TO RECOGNISE A JOKE.

@Lopine62  
I was desperate for Ava GDubs to win last year for Realise. TBH if she wins for None of Them Still it’ll be a total #Oscars cop-out of them realising they f_cked up last year. NOTS is not a good movie!!

@Selinava  
@Lopine62 this is blasphemy

@Lopine62  
@Selinava I love our girl, but I want her to win for something amazing! Anyway, this year is Emi’s year, did you see The Miracle of Connaison?

#  **[Transcript from Leona Valley department of social services]**

**03/22/2024 – Foster care application 030469 for Jonah Wilder**

**Applicant: Ava Garden Wilder**

**Transcript: Final interview with applicant and her partner, Emi Price**

**Interviewer:** Thank you for coming to our office today.

 **Garden Wilder:** Thank you for making time for us, I know we’ve been pushing everything through fast.

 **I:** I understand your urgency, it’s hard to have family caught up in the system. We just need to meet officially, and to confirm a number of things from your application. Firstly, you and Jonah were raised together, is that correct?

 **G-W:** Yes. Tracey took me in when I was only a baby, she was best friends with my biological mother Caroline Maddox. I was about one, they found me on the floor when Caroline died. I imagine Tracey felt a bit like this [she laughs awkwardly].

 **I:** And your father?

 **G-W:** Not in the picture. I’m not sure Caroline even knew who he was. At the time she wasn’t in contact with any extended family, she really had no one. Tracey took me in, gave me her name and raised me as her own. She said I saved her life, once.

When Jonah came along, he was my brother in everything but blood.

 **I:** You say on your application that you left at seventeen, when Jonah was six. Why did you leave home while still a minor?

 **G-W:** It was made clear that I wasn’t welcome, based on my attitude and my sexuality. Tracey hadn’t joined Sacred Heart, but she got enough homophobia from the Evangelicals at church. I didn’t help matters, I was a rebellious teen –

 **Price:** Not that that should have mattered.

 **G-W:** Not that it should’ve mattered.

 **I:** Were you at all concerned about leaving Jonah with his mother at the time? Given how she’d treated you.

 **G-W:** Well, he was only six. And he was her biological son, I thought it would be different for him. She always seemed to love him. [G-W is visibly emotional] I’m sorry, I still can’t quite believe she left him.

 **I:** The cult mindset can be difficult to resist for some types of people. I can say that Jonah has been entirely positive towards you, which will certainly help with placement. I do need to reconfirm your financial situation. You have an apartment in Venice Beach?

 **P:** It’s a penthouse apartment and it’s fully paid off. Three bedrooms, plenty of space. We are planning to move in the new year, if that affects anything. Out to the suburbs to get a proper house, with a garden.

 **G-W:** A decent kitchen.

 **I:** Your income statements all checked out, but I am concerned about you both working in the film industry. It’s known for inconsistency, a lot of travel. This is already a turbulent time for an eleven year old.

 **P:** I’m taking the next year out from work to finally finish my degree, so I’ll be home for the next twelve months and I can extend if necessary. My parents also live in the city, they both work at the university, and they signed our application to confirm they’ll support where necessary.

 **G-W:** I’ve spoken to my agent. I’m contracted onto a number of projects, but we’ll mandate holiday time and travel so I can be home as much as possible. As soon as we get approval, I’m taking an immediate month of leave to get him settled in the house and with Emi. He’s used to mostly speaking to me by phone.

 **I:** The miracle of modern technology. Well, your paperwork is all in order. I’ll schedule your home inspection as soon as possible, and arrange another one for after you move just to be safe. Please refrain from mentioning anything for Jonah until the paperwork is sealed, but right now your application is looking very good.

 **G-W:** Thank you.

 **I:** I do have to ask again if you’re sure you want to do this. You’re both quite young to be raising a child.

 **G-W:** I feel like we’ve both been lucky enough to find what we want to do and where we want to be young. I wouldn’t have sought this out now, perhaps, but I’m his only family and I’m not going to abandon him. I still can’t believe Tracey would – she always talked about moving on but I never thought she’d leave him behind.

 **I:** Cults can be very dangerous things. You can rest assured we’ll be making all efforts we can to contact her, but even if she’s found it’s possible that the courts would find her unfit to raise a child in that environment. It’s fortunate for him that the two of you are willing to step up. Thanks for coming by, and we’ll be in touch as your application progresses.

#  **Extract from the UCLA Graduation Program Summer 2025**

Emilia Lakin Price – 1st class BAHons majoring in film studies and minoring in design

After taking a sabbatical from her second year of study to run the production design department for _The Miracle of Connaison_ directed by Theo Kemp, we were worried that Emi Price may never return. But she came back to us, Oscar in hand, to graduate top of her class in the UCLA summer program and is receiving the 2025 Lucy Wilder Award for exceptional extracurricular experience.

#  **Ava Garden Wilder’s Los Angeles Wedding**

10/01/2026 – by Cobie Bennet

Congratulations are due to Ava Garden Wilder! The twice-academy-award-nominated actress married her long time partner Emi Price in a private ceremony at The Marmont hotel over the long weekend.

Ava and Emi were both styled by Mera. Ava wore a white floor length gown, and Emi a shorter dark blue, both embroidered with gold patterns inspired by the juniper bush. This is a nod to Ava’s character in the movie _Yes &Yes _(2019) where the two of them first met.

[Image of Ava and Emi standing beneath a floral arch and smiling widely]

The Marmont hotel is a well known staple of the Los Angeles movie scene, and the ceremony was styled in a homage to the magic of cinema, from the classic westerns through to the modern day.

Ava’s best man is Jamal Jones, a long time friend of the bride, Emi’s maid of honour is her sister-in-law Charlotte Price both dressed in matching green. The couple’s adoptive son and Ava’s former foster-brother Jonah Wilder acted as the ring bearer.

[Image of the brides with Charlotte, Jamal, Toby and Jonah all looking in slightly different directions and beaming]

After getting together in 2019 on the _Yes &Yes _ set, Ava and Emi had an off-and-on relationship for a few years while Emi studied in L.A. and Ava travelled all over the world growing her acting career. The couple moved in together and settled down after adopting Jonah, and they have a four bedroom house in Los Angeles. Emi works as a Production Designer, and Ava’s next engagement will be in Mohammad Yasin Abbas’s film _Tourmaline_ filming in the fall.

When asked if either of them will change their names, Ava laughs and says, “Not in this industry,” before going on to explain that she thinks its important to keep the same name as Jonas, but that Emi does not want to take on the name of Ava’s foster mother.

The party ended with a four tier chocolate cake and a party in the Marmont’s grand ballroom. In attendance were Margot Robbie, John Boyega and Selina Broome among others.

[Image of the brides cutting the cake]

#  **Oscars red carpet 02/16/2028**

[Image of Ava Garden Wilder in a tailored dark green jumpsuit embroidered in black, accompanied by Emi Price in a floor length black gown dripping with stars. Both styled by Mera.]

Ava Garden Wilder and her wife Emi Price take to the red carpet in complementary styles with just a hint of risk. Garden Wilder (or ‘GDubs’ to her fans) is a household name and a favourite to win Best Actress tonight for her role as Cassava in _Tourmaline_ , although more people will be seeing her this weekend in Suicide Squad: Rogue State, the long awaited Harley Quin and Catwoman team up movie in which Garden Wilder plays Quin’s on-off fiancée Poison Ivy.

When reminded of this, Garden Wilder laughs. “Art is all well and good, but nothing’s more fun than a superhero movie. Plus I got to kiss Selina Broome, but don’t tell my wife!”

Her wife, standing beside her, also laughs. True Oscar fans will be just as, if not more excited to see her here. Emi Price is a big name in the non-televised side of the film industry and is a two-time Oscar winner herself for her work in production design on Ms Glory (2026) and The Miracle of Conaisson (2022).

Both women are wearing Mera. The designer has styled Garden Wilder all through her career, and recently also produced both of their wedding dresses.

#  **[Coming to Broadway fall 2029]**

Written and directed by Sian Jones, Make the Moon follows the journey of a young woman searching for a way to make a mark on the world and missing out on the fundamental connections she could be making along the way.

Make the Moon stars Broadway alum Josef Elecke and academy award winner Ava Garden Wilder in her on-stage debut.

#  **[Twitter thread, archived: 12/15/2029]**

@Colacone12  
OMG. I went to see Make the Moon tonight and FIRSTLY Ava Gdubs is EVEN PRETTIER in real life. Did not think was possible, but true. Also fantastic acting. I haven’t cried so much since Yes&Yes!

@Lopine  
@Colcone12 SO JEALOUS. Did you stage door?

@Colacone12  
[image of Ava’s signature on a Playbill], [image of Ava smiling beside an overjoyed young woman with a rainbow afro]  
DAMN RIGHT I DID. She signed my program, posed for a pic. I showed her my Yes&Yes tattoo and she said she loved my hair. I am in HEAVEN right now.

#  **[12/24/2029]**

If this was a movie, it would start like this: The camera pans up on New York City. The skyline, the statue of liberty, a hefty dump of snow on central park.

In real life, the snow is light. Flurrying around their heads, enough to make everything damp but not enough for snowballs. The statue of liberty is fourteen miles away and they are two indistinct figures on the street, unwatched by anyone.

Emi Price – Two time academy award winner, Production designer extraordinaire, terrible cook – tugs her scarf tighter around her neck. You may recognise this coat from its star turn in _Massalon_ (2027) before it was stolen from the costume department in the general chaos of the wrap party. “Is it this one?”

Joe Wilder – formerly Jonah Wilder until a particularly unpleasant Christmas card from his biological mother caused him to rechristen himself – is squinting at a lit up phone screen. He is wearing a light jacket, and shivering stoically because at sixteen fashion is more important than having feeling in your limbs. “Next one? Number twenty nine?”

Emi squints at the featureless brownstone wall and regrets, for the sixteenth time since entering the Subway, her insistence that they didn’t need to take a cab. There was a magazine on the flight with a front page story headlined: _Trouble in Paradise, is this the end of Avi?_ And although she knows it isn’t true, it niggles at her like a mosquito bite, distracting.

There is a shape folded artistically out of dark aluminium, in a way that would cast a number clearly in shadow on the stone if it was not cloudy, and snowing, in New York in winter. It might or might not be the number twenty-nine. “It’s this one,” she says, having learned that the trick to parenting is to sound very certain about everything. “What’s the apartment?”

He steps past her, definitely not to shelter from the wind in the shadow of the building’s awning. He types in the number 723 and the device brrrrps softly to itself.

“I refuse to travel at Christmas again,” Emi says, stamping her boots against the pavement. “Next year Ava can do community theatre in L.A. and we can all stay home.”

“I thought you said last year that you were absolutely never going to host Christmas ever again?”

Last year is a forbidden subject in the Wilder-Price household, a fact that Joe knows well and yet insists on bringing up at virtually every opportunity.

“Next time Ava can do theatre in L.A. and Gran and Gramps can host Christmas at their house.”

Mr and Mrs Price considered themselves rather young to be grandparents when Joe came into their lives. But since he had no grandparents of his own, they took upon the roles with grace, purchasing the appropriate biscuits to leave in the cupboard for when he came around and Mr Price took up knitting, finding it suited him very well.

The intercom buzzes and Charlotte Price says, “What took you so long? You were supposed to be here at five.”

Charlotte Price is the head of the multimedia division of the Metropolitan Museum of Art. She worked in the film industry for a summer at the age of eighteen, moved to NYC to study and never made it home again. If she were to outline the things she enjoys most, it would look something like this:

  1. Lists (itemised)
  2. A plan well executed
  3. Books about outer space
  4. The smell of Manhattan on a Saturday afternoon in summer
  5. That moment when everyone you love is assembled together in one room and you can relax



“Emi wanted to walk,” Joe says, when in fact Emi wanted to take the subway and was vastly misinformed of exactly how much walking ‘a few blocks’ from the nearest station would entail.

The elevator is painted to look like it’s plated with brass. It’s a common technique in movies, an illusion that’s easy to spot the moment you know how it’s done. Emi unwinds her scarf and unbuttons her coat.

You may recognise this dress from such films as Ms Glory and Evangeline. Through the magic of cinema, by the time the lift stops the coat and scarf have vanished into her small carry-on bag and she’s twisting her hair up behind her head with a single clip. Learning how to keep hair off your face with anything to hand is the first skill anyone learns in the prop department.

“Howdy,” calls Toby Price. Executive producer of a thousand films you’ve never heard of. Creator of styles even hipsters haven’t heard of. Incapable of winning an Oscar because they aren’t handing out the 2050 awards this year. Still, inexplicably, a huge fan of westerns. “Sibling. Nibling.”

“You are not as funny as you think you are,” Emi says. She’s smiling, her shoulders losing tension. There’s a wreath hanging on the open apartment door that used to hang on Charlotte’s parent’s house. It smells like mulled cider, and although this apartment is brand new and she’s never stepped through the door, it’s already home.

“Jonah appreciates me,” Toby says, going to lean on his shoulder and find it a foot higher than he remembers. “I thought you finished growing last year!”

“It’s Joe,” Joe mumbles, because he has never been starstruck by any A-listers or Hollywood stars, but he took an intro to film studies course last summer and the teacher’s reverent depiction of the genius of Toby Price has rubbed off on him.

“Is my wife here?” Emi asks, because being married for over three years still hasn’t tarnished the joy of it. She steps past her brother, into the smell of cinnamon and apples, the flashing blue lights with the broken one at the top that no one has ever bothered to fix, the botanical prints framed up on one wall and the tall actress with her hands full of cookies standing in front of the other.

This is Ava Garden Wilder. Gdubs to her fans. Ava to her family. Owns one fewer academy award than her wife and is not allowed to forget it. Authentic red hair, fake New Yorker accent. Eager for years to try theatre, and now already tired of playing out the same story every day. Loves New York City with all her heart and is tired of it almost the same amount.

On her way to set this morning she saw a magazine with the headline: _Trouble in Paradise, is this the end of Avi?_ And it’s been itching at her like shoes half a size too small.

A list of things Ava will tell Emi during this holiday:

  1. She is tired of theatre acting and is coming back to L.A. as soon as her contract is up
  2. Her agent has offered her a role in the next movie Emi is signed onto, which would be the first time they’ve worked together in 10 years.
  3. The fostering agency called her to approve their application to the next phase and invite them to go to the centre and meet some of the children there.



A list of things Ava says in this moment:

Nothing.

She drops the cookies onto a table and crosses the room in three strides. The music surges, the lights dim, and there is a kiss that smooths all the niggles and the itches away.

Remember this.

Toby cheers, Joe makes a disgusted noise and Charlotte comes out of the kitchen to laugh at all of them. The broken Christmas light flickers, snow comes down in spirals outside the window.

The front door swings shut, a Christmas wreath bumping gently against the wood.

And scene.

  



End file.
